Broken
by mavk4444
Summary: Everyone knew that one day, everything would come falling down and the pressure would be too much for him to take. But no one expected it to happen so soon.


**Honestly, I have no idea why I wrote this. It's one of those things that just randomly sprung into my head, and for some reason I decided to publish it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Why can't you sing?"<em>

"_That dance step is so easy! Why can't you do it?"_

"_What's wrong with you?"_

"_Why are you so weird?"_

I slammed the door shut. The words echoed in my head, taunting me. I leaned against the wall, tears welling in my eyes. They fell quickly, and I squeezed my eyes shut. I slid down to the ground. Sobs wracked my body as I felt the pain encase me.

I could feel the bile rise in my throat. I got up shakily, my legs feeling like jelly. I collapsed in the bathroom, inches away from my destination. I willed myself to move, pulling myself up to the edge. Once my heaving stopped, I pushed myself against the tub.

I laid my head on my knees. I could feel my body shaking and trembling. I wanted it all to end. I wanted the voices in my head to stop. I wanted to ignore their taunts and insults. I wanted to die.

I stood up again, one thought consuming my mind. I opened the door again, walking down the deserted hallways. Most people were at their jobs or in their apartments, so it was the perfect time to complete my task.

I took the steps two at a time. I pushed open the doors that freed me. The rain pelted me. It rolled down my face, mixing in with fresh tears. My sneakers hung off of the edge. One small movement and it would all be over. The pain and sadness would end.

My brown eyes widened as I stared down at the ground. I shook my head. I couldn't let this stop me from doing this. I squeezed my eyes shut.

"I'm sorry I'm not perfect."I said bitterly.

And then, I jumped.

* * *

><p>I was the first to find out. I got to leave the studio early. I decided to spend some time at the pool, since it had stopped raining. I was pleased to see I was the only one there. I set my stuff down and was about to jump in when I saw something in the water.<p>

Someone was lying in the water. They were face down. I grabbed onto their sweatshirt, gently pulling them to me. I flipped them over, and my heart stopped.

My best friend's body lay in front of me. His eyes were closed. I pulled him out of the water, desperately calling his name and shaking him. He didn't move. I began to hit him, tears falling down my face.

"Wake up!"I screeched. Sobs wracked my body as I leaned back. I pulled him into my lap, repeating those two words over and over again.

* * *

><p>I was the second one to know.<p>

I was going to the pool to get some reading done when I see Kendall sitting near the ledge of the pool. He's crying and yelling. His body is shaking violently. I walk over to him, kneeling on the ground.

"What-"I cut myself, staring at the horrific sight in front of me.

Suddenly, I can't see anything anymore. Tears flow down my face, and I'm crying as hard as Kendall. We both stare at the body of our best friend.

Deep inside me, I knew I would never see him smile again. Or laugh. Of make a joke. Or sing. Or dance. He would never be able to eat another corndog or wear his hockey helmet to bed anymore.

Because he was dead.

* * *

><p>I was the last one to find out. The Palm Woods is packed by the time I get home from the studio. I go outside to see Logan and Kendall leaning heavily into each other and crying. I walk over to them, wanting to know what was going one.<p>

My words die in my throat as I stare at the body lying in Kendall's lap. It was Carlos. His skin was abnormally pale and his eyes were closed. His clothes and hair stuck to him from water. I assumed he was in the pool.

I feel like my heart was ripped out from my chest and stomped on. I sank down to the ground, tears streaming down my face. Without asking, I knew. Carlos was dead. I would never know why he died. I would just know that he would never do anything ever again.

The once strong foursome was now a weak threesome.

* * *

><p><strong>I actually teared up writing this. Poor Carlos :(<strong>

**Review?**


End file.
